1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to barricade apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved barricade light locking apparatus wherein the same prevents inadvertent and unauthorized removal of illumination structure relative to a barricade apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Barricade apparatus is utilized extensively in the prior art in such fields as road construction and the like and particularly during periods of evening hours for indication to pedestrians and motorists as to a construction site. Frequently, the illumination portion of the barricade structure is removed by unauthorized personnel resulting in economic loss as well as a dangerous situation with the illumination portion of the barricade structure not available as a warning device.
A prior art barricade structure sets forth the mounting of a light thereto as set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,959. The housing is in turn arranged with a threaded member directed therethrough for securement of the housing to the barricade structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,109 to Thurston sets forth a road barricade with a flasher light unit, wherein a mounting bracket mounted to the barricade structure is arranged to receive and secure the illumination assembly to the barricade preventing its unauthorized removal.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved barricade light lock apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction not addressed by the prior art and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.